Kirby Nightmare Strike Back (EN)
by loly45
Summary: By some miracle, the humans have managed to discover an other dimension, a dimension strangely ressembling of one of our video game. Since that day, rumors circulated saying that the worlds of video game characters are real. I have never believed these rumors...until I found myself in the world of my favorite video game character : Kirby
1. Introduction

**Kirby**

 **Nightmare** **Strike** **Back**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 _We always wondered if there were other life in the universe. If there were other dimension other worlds and other dimensions that exist. We managed, by some miracle, to answer this question._

 _We managed to create a door to another dimension: a simple floating island in an infinite ocean. Its atmosphere and its flora is similar to ours and it also have ruins of an ancient civilisation unknown and probably already extinct._

 _In the end, it was Japan that took ownership of the place and used it to expand his country. The place was named Japsion (a cross between ''Japan'' and ''dimension'') and it now has only one and very small town called Gaikei._

 _But the real attraction of Japan is unquestionably the Nintendo Center! The concept of the center may suggest a poor copy of Disneyland, but for a gamer, it's a true paradise! A tiny town separated in two parts: Central Square, which includes 19 buildings dedicated to the Fan-Club and Smash Town, where there are various shops and attraction. Today, the Center is 2 years old._

 _Some time after the acquisition of Japsion, strange rumors circulated on the internet…Indeed, many argue that the dimension Japsion is actually the one of Story Mode map of Super Smash Bros Brawl, a game created by Nintendo. Scientist and the video game company still deny these rumors. One stating the absurdity of the thing, and the other claiming that Brawl is their creation and work of PURE FICTION, so impossible for him to really exist._

 _What if the rumors were not false? What if the worlds of the video game characters were real?_

 _ **It is time to break the fourth wall…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Nintendo Center**

I walk the in the streets of Tokyo with a smile. I still cannot believe I'm in Japan! I have always wanted to visit this country because I greatly admire what they do: technology, manga, anime and of course video games! I am a true gamer at heart. Oh, silly me, let me introduce myself: my name is Marie-Jeanne Beaudet, or M-J for short. I'm a 17 years old Quebecor and as I said earlier, I am a gamer. My favorite franchise? Nintendo of course! It's also one of reasons of why I did this trip. I want to go at least once in my life at Nintendo Center. I heard about this place so many times that it is impossible for me not to check it out!

- **Hey M-J!** Asked Vincent in a bored tone, **are we there yet?**

- **Be patient Vince,** I replied, **we're almost there.**

After another few minutes of walking, we reached what looks like two huge Stargates. We saw people enter inside the first portal while others leave trough the second. The gates are guarded by security guards.

- **So these portals are the entry and exit doors of Japsion is not it?** Deduced my friend.

- **Indeed.**

We walked in line behind others who are waiting. After a minute, we finally passed trough the gate and we found ourselves at the gates of the city of Gaikei.

- **Wow!** Said Vincent.

- **Yeah, I'll say it like you said: Wow!**

- **We really just went trough another dimension!**

- **Nope, were in a coma and this is all a dream!** I said sarcastically.

- **Ha, ha, very funny M-J,** Vincent said with the same sarcasm.

- **Okay, no more nonsense. Direction: Nintendo Center!**

 **-(Time Skip)-**

We watched with great, the landscape offering before us.

- **Vince.**

- **Yes?**

- **Welcome to Nintendo Center.**

Immediately after passing the entrance doors, we land directly in the Central Square. The Square is bounded by the 19 buildings that surrounds it. Each representing a fan-club of one of the most popular franchises of Nintendo. These buildings also have been constructed differently depending on the franchise. In the middle of the square is a beautiful three-story fountain to the theme of Mario Bros, surrounded by park bench and floral design. I am speechless.

- **It's. Just. Absolutely. BEAUTIFUL!** I exclaimed.

- **You are perfectly right,** Vincent approved.

I get out a map of the Center of my bag.

- **Well…whereby we start?** I asked.

- **How about going to Smash Town?** He suggested.

- **Ok.**

 **-(Time Skip)-**

It's been a few hours as we walk in the streets of Smash Town. Encircling the Central Square, the village is composed of shop, arcade, cinema with high advanced technology, restaurant, an international bank and a health center. Without of course, forgetting the smaller attractions like the Mario Kart/F-Zero kart track, Metroid laser tag and much more! All in a charming style reminiscent of Nintendo Land. Suddenly, my eyes stopped at a book shop.

- **Look!** I said to Vincent, **there are The Legend of Zelda manga's.**

- **The Legend of Zelda?** Wondered Vincent, **I thought you were a fan of Kirby.**

- **Oh but do not worry I still am!** I affirmed, **Only, it is not because I love a particular franchise that I have no right to love another. In fact, I'm like him: I do not control a particular item, but several!**

- **If you say so…Oh, speaking about Kirby, maybe we could go to the fan-club?** He suggested.

- **Good idea!**

We walked towards the Central Square. I look around me and I sigh happily.

- **This place is great!** I exclaimed.

- **You are right,** approved my friend.

- **When I think that we are in another dimension…**

- **But not just any dimension!** He added, **we are in the dimension of Super Smash Bros Brawl!**

- **You believe the rumors?** I giggled.

- **A bit…and you?**

I took a moment to think about that. It is true that this place looks a lot like…no, is an EXACT copy of the Isle of Ancients. But if we were actually in the game, the Subspace Emissary would have already attacked right? The Isle of Ancients would already have been crossed off from the map right? Even if we made a success of the impossible by finding this dimension, this does not necessarily mean that we have managed to cross the fourth wall! We must not exaggerate either!

- **Well,** I confessed, **I must admit that some of their arguments make sense. But to believe that the world of the video games is real…I find it a far-fetched as it is us who created them. In short, to me, it's just a coincidence.**

- **You're probably right.**

- **I'M right.**

- **…**

He looked at me with an annoyed look.

- **And then who knows? Perhaps one day, we will go to DreamLand!** He joked.

I laughed and I pushed him friendly.

- **Come one Vince, do not talk nonsense!**

We came to the Central Square in a few minutes. Then we began to look around to locate Kirby's fan-club.

- **Hey M-J have you seen this? Even Metal Gear and Sonic the Hedgehog have their own fan-club!** He cried.

- **Yes I know. This is normal because the companies that created these franchises have helped Nintendo for funding,** I explained.

Finally, I saw the fan-club of the pink ball. The building is an almost perfect replica of the castle of King Dedede with the name « Kirby » part just above the entrance. Vincent and I exchanged our glance for a few seconds before we rush inside the fan-club. The interior is as beautiful as the outside! It is as if we were actually in the castle of the king! The fan club has a Kirby game arcade, an internet café, a library, a gift shop and even a projection room for the animated series! After having seen everything, we decided to stay in the café. I reach for my laptop while Vincent open his 3DS. I got to the official website of the fan-club and I dig a little.

- **Hey M-J!** Vincent called me.

- **What's the matter?**

- **Do you also are on the fan-club website?**

- **Yes. Why?**

- **Go to the « announcement » section.**

I did as he said and went to « announcement » to fall on this:

 _Kirby Right Back at Ya Season 2_

 _First episode available tomorrow_

- **A…season 2!?** I exclaimed.

- **Yeah.**

- **I…I don't know what to say…I'm so excited!**

- **You too huh? Well, I too was shocked when I saw this ad for the first time,** he confided.

- **But of what the season is going to be?** I asked him, **NME is dead. Are they going to get him back? Are they going to create an another villain? Are they going to take a villain from another game?**

- **No idea. The first episode come out tomorrow so I guess it's tomorrow we will know.**

I look at my watch: 4:45 p.m. It's getting a little late…

- **Come on Vincent, it starts to get late. Let's go back to the hotel.**

- **Okay. I'm following you.**

 **-(Time Skip)-**

I finished applying the paint behind the last star before placing it with the others. I relax on the office chair, admiring my work.

- **Voilà, I finished all Kirby's skill stars,** I sighed with relief.

I may have forgotten to mention it, but in addition to being a gamer, I am also an artist! I always loved art since my childhood and even today, I do not get tired. Vincent entered my room in pyjama.

- **I finished taking a shower, if you ever want to go,** he said.

He saw my work.

- **Oh, you finished painting them?**

- **Yes. The front has dried when we were at Nintendo Center. I just finished painting the back. I guess the will all be dry by morning.**

When I was home, I had already begun to start the project of making à replica of all the Kirby's skill stars ( _se the link at the end of the chapter_ ). I make the first star with modeling clay, molding the others with plaster and paint the stars using reference online. I decided to use the trip to complete them. I get up from the chair and I take my pyjama before heading to the bathroom.

- **I'm also going to go take a shower,** I said.

I took a shower before putting on my pyjama and go to bed.

 _ **Link: . /fantendo/images/9/9f/Copy_ability_list_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20130116230918**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **New adventures**

 _I relaxed quietly in my living room, watching videos on YouTube when suddenly, glancing out the window, I see that the sky became blood red. Panicked, I rushed outside to see what happens. That's when I saw an army of monster attacking the city! But not any monsters…monsters of Nightmare Enterprise. An unhealthy laughter was heard. I lifted my head to the sky and saw a frightening figure. Its looks a lot like NME but with more monstrous features. Its unique red and glistening eye met mine, and I could do nothing but to exchange glances with him. I was completely petrified by fear. One of his hands moved towards me to grab me. I wanted to run but my legs were still frozen in place._

 _-_ _ **NO!**_ _I yelled protecting me with my arms._

 _While the hand was about to close in on me, a shooting star (literally a shooting star) appeared from nowhere and stepped between me and the hand. It began to shine intensely and its light reduced the silhouette and monsters into dust. Area disappeared in a flash of light, now replaced by space. Then I saw the silhouette of a…clock? A pile of trinkets? Indeed, its shape is a genuine bric-a-brac, but I can hear the sound of a pendulum swinging. A voice came to my ears._

 _-_ _ **Beyond the fourth wall, your destiny is. Have no fear, take your time. The stars will guide you to the right path.**_

 _The shooting star bearing down on me and hit me in the forehead._

 _-_ _ **Follow your dreams Marie-Jeanne…**_

 **-(^-^)-**

This is when I wake up in my hotel room. I let a sigh of relief and I massage my temples with my hands.

- **Oh man! Thank god, it was only a dream.**

I get up and I look at my watch: it is noon. I leave my room to go in Vincent's one, only to find it empty. Except for a note on the desk:

 _Yo M-J,_

 _You seemed to sleep soundly so I preferred to not wake you. I your looking for me I went to Nintendo Center. I'll wait for you in Whispy Woods Park so meet me there okay?_

 _See you later, Vincent_

- **At least I know where he is,** I say.

I go out of his room to return in mine and do my morning routine. Brushing my hair, my eyes fall on the stars I painted yesterday. I put my hairbrush on the bed and I approach the desk. I touch a star and I look at my finger right after: no trace of paint.

- **They are dry, awesome!**

I head to my suitcase to get out a little bag of fabric. I take it and I put all the star inside. I finished preparing myself, I take my shoulder bag and I leave the room for dinner and join Vincent.

 **-(Time Skip)-**

I lean against one of the trees of Whispy Woods Park. I searched Vincent everywhere but I did not find him. So I decided to take a break in the meantime. I think back to the dream I dreamed. I'm used to make dreams as strange as that one, but in my heart, I feel that this dream is trying to make me understand something…but what? What he meant by…

- **BOO!**

I let out a little cry and I jump. I accidentally bang my head against the tree while jumping.

- **OW! Oh câlisse** * **!** I hissed.

- **Shit! Sorry M-J, are you okay?** Asked a familiar voice.

I rub my head.

- **Vince…never .AGAIN!** I growled.

- **Okay.**

Moment of silence.

- **Hey, do you know what day it is today?** He asked.

- **Uh…Tuesday. Why?**

 **-What is it today?**

 **-…**

 **-Think a bit.**

What is he talking about? I do not remember anything planned for tod…oooooooh! Now I remember! How could I forget that!

- **The first episode of season 2 of the series Kirby Right Back at Ya!** I cried.

- **Bingo!**

- **It is already out?**

- **Well, in fact, it just came out now.**

 **-So WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR WATCH!?**

- **That's what we'll do now.**

He sat down beside me and we watched de episode on its Nintendo 3DS.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _King Dedede turns around furiously in the throne room while his servant Escargoon look at him worriedly._

 _-_ _ **Sir, I think it would be best if you calm down a little…**_ _Advised Escargoon._

 _The king threw itself on him and he began to strangle him, shaking him violently and yelling:_

 _-_ _ **HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE THAT DAMNED KIRBY IS STILL ALIVE!?**_

 _He let go of the snail and sat on his throne._

 _-_ _ **if only I had monster to crush this vermin!**_

 _-_ _ **Your majesty, do I have to remind you that Kirby destroyed Nightmare Enterprise? Therefore, it is statically impossible that you can order other mon…**_

 _This is when the monster download system bustled of itself. Two screens brought out of the walls between the throne and the Customer (The guy we always see in the screen and sells monsters to the king. He has no name so I called him «Customer») appeared in the left screen._

 _-_ _ **Hello your majesty,**_ _greeted the Customer,_ _ **missed me? *laughing***_

 **-(^-^)-**

The opening started.

- **Wait what!?** I exclaimed in the most absolute incomprehension, **he…he still alive!? But…but how? What the fuck?**

- **Ok, I admit that it makes no sense,** said Vince, **but this is not the first time that there are things that make no sense in the series.**

- **Good point.**

The opening ended and we continued to watch the episode.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _-_ _ **You?**_ _Said Escargoon surprised,_ _ **yet your headquarters was destroyed and…**_

 _-_ _ **Shut up!**_ _Cut the King by striking his servant,_ _ **I don't care about the details. As long as I can order monsters…**_

 _-_ _ **No need to worry about these few details,**_ _said Customer._ _ **However, we are pleased to announce that Nightmare Enterprise is back in service and that we have a new set of monster just for you.**_

 _-_ _ **Perfect! Then in this case send me a monster right now! Ordered the King.**_

 _-_ _ **Immediately your majesty.**_

 _The king pressed a button and the download of the monster began. After a few minutes, the download was finished. Revealing a…magic lamp? King Dedede approached, took the object in his hand and looked at Customer._

 _-_ _ **Is this a kind of joke!?**_ _Complained Dedede,_ _ **I asked for a monster, not a trinket!**_

 _-_ _ **But it is indeed a monster,**_ _assured the Customer,_ _ **rub the lamp and see.**_

 _The king rubs the lamp. It then began to move frantically until something comes out: A blue bowling-pin shaped genie with no nose and mouth. He wears a turban with an amethyst on a red and white feather, green pants, a purple belt, a red vest with yellow designs and he have a pair of disembodied gloved hand with golden bracelet._

 _-_ _ **I introduce you Mr. Dooter,**_ _Introduced Customer._

 _-_ _ **It does not look very threatening for a monster.**_

 _-_ _ **Do not rely on appearance. Genies are very powerful and loyal creatures: give him any order and he will obey. Also, Mr. Dooter can die only if the lamp is destroyed.**_

 _-_ _ **So as long as the lamp is safe, Kirby can not defeat the monster,**_ _summed Escargoon._ _ **What a brilliant concept!**_

 _-_ _ **Let's see what this genie is capable of,**_ _said the king._

 _He pointed his servant._

 _-_ _ **Dooter, attack-him!**_ _He ordered._

 _-_ _ **WHAT!?**_

 _Mr. Dooter approached Escargoon and lightning came out of his fingertips. Electrocuting the poor king's valet._

 _-_ _ **Eh, eh, eh, I feel like I'm going to have fun…**_ _said the king with a mischievous smile._

 **-(^-^)-**

- **Too cool! They took one of the bosses in «Kirby Return to Dreamland»!** I exclaimed.

The rest of the episode remained fairly cliché: the king went to town with his monster wreaking havoc in Cappytown. The monster throwing spells around. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were informed of the situation, went towards the city and fought the monster. As usual, Kirby is being slaughtered by the monster at the beginning. But later, it was Kirby who gets the advantage by transforming.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _Kirby sucked one of the genie's bomb and turned into «Bomb Kirby»_

 _-_ _ **Yeah! He has become «Bomb Kirby»!**_ _Exclaimed Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Kabu, send the Warp Star!**_ _Cried Tiff._

 _Kabu invokes_ _the Warp Star and it flew to its owner. Kirby went on the star and charged on the genie before attacking._

 _-_ _ **Grr again this damn Warp Star…**_ _grumbled Escargoon._

 _-_ _ **Not on my watch! Dooter, shoo away the Warp Star! Send me this thing in another dimension!**_ _The king ordered._

 _Mr. Dooter concentrated and cast a spell on the Warp Star. It disappeared inside a vortex. With nothing to keep him in the air, Kirby fell to the ground and the impact caused him to lost his copy ability._

 _-_ _ **Wha…he has removed the Warp Star!**_ _Exclaimed Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Oh no, what are we going to…**_

 **-(^-^)-**

The episode suddenly stops and the Nintendo 3DS screen went black.

- **Huh…Vincent, what's going on?** I asked, slightly panicked.

He inspected his handheld console.

- **Ah shit…the batteries are dead,** he sighed.

- **Are you serious?**

- **Yes.**

- **Great! We can not see the end of the episode!** I complained.

- **I do not understand. Yet I had recharged it last night…**

My friend gets up.

- **Anyway, I'll go to the fan-club to recharge my 3DS,** he said to me, **you come?**

- **Nan, I think I'll stay here a little longer,** I answered.

- **Ok, so see you later!** He saluted me has he went.

- **See you later!** I saluted.

He left and I continue to relax. Suddenly, I felt something fall on my head and then fall down. I looked beside me and saw a yellow star as big as the palm of my hand. I take it in my hand and I look up.

- _ **It would have fallen from the tree? No it does not make sense. Or maybe a bird dropped it? No that's a lot less sense…oh well, I will keep it,**_ _I thought._

I put it in my pocket and I continue to do nothing.

- ***Sigh* If only I could continue to watch the episode…**

That's when it clicked in my mind. My cell phone has 3G: which mean I do not necessarily need to be connected to a Wi-Fi network to go online! I get out my phone out of my bag and I finished watching the episode. Where were we already? Oh right! The disappearance of the Warp Star.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _-_ _ **Wha…he has removed the Warp Star!**_ _Exclaimed Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Oh no, what are we going to do!**_ _Tiff panicked._

 _-_ _ **Ha, ha, ha! Looks like this time, it is I who will win!**_ _Laughed the king._

 _The monster continued to attack without stopping Kirby, until he be too weak to move. The star warrior received a punch and collapse to the ground. He tried to get up but without success._

 _-_ _ **KIRBY!**_ _Yelled desperately Tiff._

 _-_ _ **Dooter, it is time: finish him!**_ _Ordered Dedede._

 _Mr. Dooter conjured bombs and threw them on Kirby. When everything seemed to be over…_

 _-_ _ **Kirby! Use this!**_

 _Meta Knight come out of nowhere (as always…) and gave a whip to the pink ball._

 _-_ _ **Meta Knight!**_ _Exclaimed Tiff._

 _-_ _ **Meta Knight! You damn traitor!**_ _Furiously exclaimed the king._

 _In a sudden burst of energy, Kirby dodged the bombs at the last moment and sucked the whip before transforming into «Whip Kirby»._

 _-_ _ **Meta Knight, I've never seen this copy ability before. What is it?**_ _Asked Tiff._

 _-_ _ **It is «Whip Kirby»**_

 _-_ _ **This is not a miserable piece of string that will stop us. Mr. Dooter, continue to attack!**_ _Cried King Dedede._

 _The monster launches attacks on Kirby but he managed to deflect them with his whip. He delivered several whiplash but they do not seem to do physical injury to the genie._

 _-_ _ **Kirby, the soul of this monster his connected to an object. If you manage to destroy the object, you will be able to defeat him,**_ _Said Meta Knight._

 _Following the advice of the knight, Kirby looked around in search of the famous object. Then he notices de presence of a magic lamp in the king's car. He threw his whip towards King Dedede and Escargoon. The tip of the whip wrapped around the handle of the lamp and Kirby drew the object towards him._

 _-_ _ **Your majesty, the lamp!**_ _Exclaimed Escargoon._

 _-_ _ **Don't stand there doing nothing do something!**_ _Cried Dedede._

 _Kirby used his whip again and violently smashed the lamp against the ground. It burst into thousand pieces, under the horrified gaze of the genie and his masters. The monster began to crack like a porcelain doll and exploded. Kirby returned in his normal appearance._

 _-_ _ **Kirby won yay!**_ _Cried Tiff and Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Boo ooh ooh I still lost!**_ _Whined King Dedede._

 _Meanwhile, Meta Knight look at the scene absently. His eyes became reds for a split second._

 _-_ _ **NME…you are really back?**_ _He thought._

 _Seeing that Dooter spells begin to dissipate, Tiff rushed to Kabu to see if the Warp Star has returned. To her surprise, the pedestal of the star is empty…_

 _To be continued…_

 **-(^-^)-**

The end credits start.

- **Well…daaaamn that episode!** I said.

I close my cell and I put it in my bag. So the Warp Star disappeared…wow. For a first episode, it starts hard! I get up and I take a deep breath.

- **Well, it's time to join Vincent.**

As I was about to leave, I was stopped by a strange light who appears to come from my jeans. I dig into my pocket and I got out the star that I found. It shines? Yet it did not that when I found it.

- **What is happening?**

Without warning, there was a huge flash of light. Taken by surprise, I leaped backwards and I hit my head hard against the tree. I fell down and I sink into unconsciousness before feeling my body come into contact with the ground.

 **a/n: Since I translate from French to English and that the main Character is Quebecor, I thought: «Hey, why not keep some lines in French? ^-^» Do not worry, I'll translate for you ;)**

 ***Oh câlisse! = Oh freaking hell! (I suggest you to search about quebecor's swearing...they have several variant)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Dream Land**

 **-(Tiff POV)-**

 **-(^-^)-**

 _I was walking quietly in the plains of Dream Land when suddenly, the sky became blood red and a horde of monster was attacking Cappytown._

 _-_ _ **Oh no…! Quick, I must find Kirby!**_ _I cried._

 _I ran towards the house of Kirby but a monster appeared in front of me and blocked my path. Terrified, I fled and ran as fast as I can. The run lasted an few minutes before I stop in front on a precipice. I take this opportunity to catch my breath. I heard a growl behind me. I turn around and in doing so, the ground slips under my feet's and I fall in the precipice screaming._

 _-_ _ **AAAAAAAAAH!**_

 _After a moment, I finally land on a hard surface. Luckily I'm still in one piece. I look around. In complete darkness, I can see in the distance a huge glass wall extending to infinity. I head to it and I look trough. On the other side of the wall, I see a city undergoing the same fate as Cappytown. This is when another person appeared on the other side of the wall. It was a human being, the same size as the king. She had brown eyes and brown hair reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue top, dark jeans, brown sandals, a black watch and a black and blue shoulder bag. She looks at me and smiled and she put her hand on the wall. I look at her and I smiled. That's when I saw the Warp Star appeared behind her. The star rushed at me and broke the glass wall._

 **-(^-^)-**

I wake up in sweet. I look around me. I'm in my room. I let out a sigh of relief.

- **Poyo?**

I turn my head and saw Kirby looking at me with a worried look.

- **Don't worry about me Kirby, it was only a bad dream.**

He jumped on my bed and pointed my window.

- **Poyo popoyo poyo!**

- **What are you trying to tell me Kirby?**

He continued to point the window. Specifically, the starry sky…the stars! Of course!

- **Do you think the Warp Star is back?** I asked him.

He nodded. I get up of my bed and I head for the door.

- **In this case, let's check. Come on Kirby.**

- **Poyo!**

- **(Time Skip)-**

We went to Kabu. We entered inside him, in the sanctuary of the Warp Star. I inspect the place.

- **Kirby do you see anyt…Oh!**

My eyes widened. A girl is lying right in front of the pedestal of the Warp Star! I rush to her to make sure she's alright.

- **Hey! Are you okay? Can you hear me?**

She does not answer me. Nevertheless, I can hear her breathing so I know she is still alive. That's when a detail catches my eyes: this is the same girl who was in my dream!

- _ **What can this mean?**_ I thought.

- **Poyo!** Cried Kirby.

- **What's the matter Kirby? What did you found?** I asked.

He took the hand of the girl. The Warp Star is in the palm of her hand! It's almost like in my dream! The star that appears behind her and go through the wall as if to say it was returning to its world! Is it Kabu who make me do this dream? He already did this sort of things to prepare Kirby for the final battle against NME so it would not surprise me. I take the Warp Star out of her hand and threw her a puzzled look. I shake my head.

- **We better take her in a safe place. I'm sure she can answer our question when she wakes up. Kirby you come help me?**

- **Poyo, poyo!**

We put her on the Warp Star and we took her to Kirby's house. 

**-(Time Skip)-**

The next day, I wake up and I take a look at the human. She still sleeps soundly on the bed of Kirby. My pink friend looks at her with a concerned look.

- **Poyoooo…**

- **Don't worry Kirby. I'm sure she will soon wake up,** I reassured him.

It was at that moment that my brother entered the house.

- **Hey Tiff where were you? We did not see you this morning and whoa! Who's that?** He said, turning to the stranger.

- **I don't know. We found her unconscious inside Kabu,** I answered, **I have no clue of who she is and where she come from.**

- **Well, she is quite pretty,** he commented.

I said nothing. There are so many questions which I would like answers…Who is she, where is she from, what she's doing here and why the Warp Star was with her? Suddenly, we heard a low moan. We turned and saw the woman begin to wake up.

 **-(Normal POV)-**

I have the feeling of being on something soft. A bed perhaps? I start to get up and I suddenly feel an horrible headache. I grabbed my head with my hand.

- **Aaah…my heeead,** I moaned.

- **Are you OK?** Asked a strangely familiar voice.

- **Besides the headache, I should be okay,** I answered.

I began to open my eyes. Everything is still a blur around me, as if I had just woken up with an hangover. I have no idea where I am. Yet deep inside me I have a strange feeling of familiarity…

- **Hey buddy, can you tell me where we are?** I asked.

- **We are in Dream Land,** replied the voice.

- **Very funny…no seriously where are we?**

- **But we just say that we are in Dream Land!** Protested another voice, it also strangely familiar…

- **Look, I might hit my head but I'm not stupid either! We can not be in Dream Land since this place does not really e…**

- **Poyo?**

My body stiffened at the voice. While my vision becomes clear, I turn my head and saw Kirby stand right next to me. It is him who said «poyo»? In this case it would mean that…

- **Poyo!** He exclaimed happily.

HOLY SHIT IT'S THE REAL ONE! I start to scream and I accidentally falls out of the bed.

- **Are you sure you're okay?**

I look up and crosses the confused look of Tiff…I pinch my shoulder to see if I'm dreaming.

- **Ow!**

Ok…I'm not dreaming. So… WHAT THE FUCK WHY I AM IN THE HOUSE OF KIRBY WITH TIFF, TUFF AND KIRBY IN FRONT OF ME!? AM I CRAZY? God I understand fucking nothing…

- **Uh…I…how you…I…I'm…I'm not supposed to be here! This world…it is not…it is not supposed to be real! You're…you're not supposed to be real!** I stuttered confused and panicked.

- **What do you mean by « we are not supposed to be real »?** Asked Tuff. 

- **I…**

I take a deep breath before telling them everything I know. I tell them about the Earth, Nintendo, Kirby, Kirby's videogames and the cartoons.

- **So if I understand correctly, you come from another universe where Kirby is a video game character and where he as his own cartoon called «Kirby Right Back at Ya» is that right?** Tiff recapitulated.

- **Yes.**

- **Wow that's crazy!** Marveled Tuff.

- **Well I don't want to sound rude or anything but…I find your explanation are a little hard to believe,** Tiff told me.

I let a sly chuckle. I was sure they would not believe me the first time, in the same way that I did not believe them from the start. I get out my phone and trough 3G, I managed to show them an episode of Kirby. Then they looked at me open-mouthed.

- **Wow looks like she wasn't kidding. Right Tiff?** Remarked Tuff.

- **I…I don't know what to say…** she confessed.

- **You're speechless isn't it?** I chuckled, **now we are two.**

- **So if you came from «Earth», how is it that you're here?** Tuff asked me.

I scratch the back of my neck.

- **I wonder…** I say. **All I remember is that blinding light and that I hit my head. By the way, where did you find me?**

- **Me and I have found you inside Kabu,** answered Tiff. **Beside, now that I think about it…when we found you, you held the Warp Star in your hand. Will you be able to tell us why?**

- **The Warp Star? I thought it was…oooooooooh!**

I just understand what happened! Mr. Dooter sent the Warp Star to Nintendo Center and then I found it and then when the monster was dead, the star returned to fold and since I was nearby it took me with it!

- **So…?**

- **I found it.**

- **Oh I see, the Warp Star have probably take you with it when it returned.**

So this world is real. In this case it would mean that the worlds of other video game characters are real! That rumors about Japsion are real! I can't believe it! The fourth wall exist! Wait till Vincent learn that…Vince, my house, my world…I lower my head and my smile fade.

- **And this is how I find myself stuck here. With no way to get back home…** I say sadly.

An heavy silence hangs over the room. Suddenly, I feel a weight on my legs.

- **Poyo?**

I look up to see Kirby standing on my legs. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, as if he trying to tell me «don't cry». That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tiff's hand.

- **Come on don't make that face! I'm sure we'll find a way to take you home!** She comforted me.

- **You…you really sure?**

- **Of course!**

- **Meanwhile, we can show you around Dream Land since you seem to like this place a lot in your world,** suggested Tuff.

- **Visit Dream Land for real!?** I exclaimed, **I'm in!**

They smiled.

- **I know you already know us but I'll still make introductions: my name is Tiff,** she said.

- **And I'm her brother Tuff.**

- **And this is Kirby.**

- **Kirby! Kirby!** Kirby cheerfully repeated.

- **My name is Marie-Jeanne, but you can call me M-J. It is a great honor to meet you, especially you Kirby.**

- **M…J…** he murmured.

I put my hand over my mouth with an emotional look. Did he just say with his super cute voice my…?

- **M-J! M-J!** He shouted happily.

KYAAAAA IT'S TOO MUCH ADORABLE I CAN'T RESIST! Without warning, I seized him in my arms and cuddled him as if he was a teddy bear.

- **OH MY GOD KIRBY YOU'RE EVEN CUTER IN PERSON! AAAW LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE A LITTLE PINK BALL SO CUTE SO ADORABLE I CAN NOT RESIST! YOU ARE MY SWEET BELOVED LITTLE GUMBALL! I love you 3** I squealed like a crazy fangirl.

Kirby panicked a bit but quickly replied to my sudden affection snuggling into my arms. Tiff and Tuff looked at us with a puzzled face before bursting out laughing.

- **Hey Kirby, it looks like you've got yourself an admirer!** Tuff laughed.

- **Poyo!**

 **-(Time Skip)-**

My new friends took me to Cappy Town. I look around me with my eyes wide open. I know I've seen the city a hundred time but...this time it's more than 2D drawings: it is reality!

- **This town is very charming,** I said to myself.

- **Glad to see you like it,** Said Tiff.

As we walk towards the center of the city, I feel the Cappies' eyes upon me. Not unkindly but by curiosity. Embarrassed by all these looks, I start to stare at the floor.

- **M-J are you OK?** Asked Tiff, **you seem nervous…**

- **Do not worry about me. It's just that I'm not used to be observed by so many people.**

And I added in a whisper:

- **And I'm a little shy…**

- **No need to be shy. I'm sure the Cappies will love you.**

- **She's right,** Tuff nodded, **plus you seem to be a very friendly girl.**

- **Thank You Tuff, that's really nice.**

We reached the center of the town, where we met Mayor Len, Chief Bookem and Professor Curio. I note in amusement that I'm half a head taller than them.

- **Well Hello Tiff,** greeted the mayor, **and to you too Tuff and Kirby.**

He turned to me.

- **Oh? I don't think I've seen your face before. To whom I have the honor?**

- **My name is Marie-Jeanne. It is a pleasure to meet you…Mayor Len I presume?**

- **That's right! How did you guess?**

- **Oh, with luck I guess,** I answered winking at Tiff and Tuff

Tiff rolled her eyes while Tuff laughed a little.

- **Anyway, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Cappy Town miss Marie-Jeanne,** said the mayor, holding out his hand.

I smiled and I shook is hand.

- **I hope you're not here to cause us trouble. Otherwise I will personally ensure that you will be placed behind bars,** said Chief Bookem.

- **Do not worry about that Chief Bookem,** I reassured, **I'm not the kind of girl who like to cause problems.**

- **I'm glad to hear that!**

I smiled again. That's when Tuff took my arm and dragged me with him and Kirby.

- **Come on you must be hungry. We will take you to Kawasaki!**

- **Poyo!**

Once we arrived at Kawasaki's restaurant, we ordered noddle dishes that arrived soon. Cook Kawasaki placed a bowl of noddle in front of me.

- **I hope you'll enjoy my cooking,** he said nervously.

I take the sticks and I taste the dish. Surprisingly it tastes good. It is not as exquisite as the food of a 5-star restaurant but it tastes the same as a meal I'd prepared myself. Do I am one of the rare exception like Princess Rona or Sir Galant?

- **It's delicious,** I said, **maybe the food in your restaurant is not as bad as the rumors claim…**

I cast a quick glance in his direction and I notice he looks a little sad. I think I upset him…oops.

- **Oh I am sorry! I did not mean it maliciously…** I apologize in an uncomfortable tone.

- **It's okay. I'm glad to see that someone other than Kirby can appreciate my cooking!**

He left to meet his other clients and I continue to eat. Tiff and Tuff looked at me dumbfounded (and Kirby took the opportunity to eat their dishes :D).

- **Wha…how do you manage to eat that!?** Exclaimed Tuff.

- **I guess the human's taste are different from ours,** Tiff supposed.

- **I think so too. Besides, I think that it is much more than a simple matter of taste,** I said.

- **What do you mean?** Asked Tiff.

- **Does the name «Mike Kirby» ring a bell~?** I cooed.

Their face twitched. I think it means yes. I let out a mocking laugh at their expression.

- **No way!** Tuff began, **don't tell me that…**

- **I can hear Mike Kirby sing without destroying my eardrums? Yes~**

- **WHAT!? HOW?** Exclaimed both Tiff and Tuff.

- **Poyo?**

- **Well ''technically'', it is us who have created all of this,** I explained, **so why creating something in our cartoon that could almost kill us? Nintendo has already made the mistake once and…many people have ended up in hospital because of seizures. Poor people…**

- **I'm not sure I fully understood your explanations but I see where you're going with,** said Tiff.

- **Good! Now that I think about it, it must have taken a long time to rebuild the castle right?**

- **You have no idea!** Tuff told me, **we had to sleep in tents for weeks until the Waddle Dee eventually rebuild and…**

The young boy started telling me anecdotes about it. I listen to him, smiling. Even if I miss my real home, I think I will not be displeasing here.

 **-(Time Skip)-**

Once we finished our meal, we returned to the center of the city. The people gathered around me and started asking me several question about my world.

- **Tell me dear, what your kingdom looks like?** Asked Professor Curio.

- **Well you can not really call it a kingdom, since there is no more monarchy today.** I answered.

- **But if there is no king who will rule?** Asked Iro.

- **It is the Prime Minister who is responsible for managing the country. Unlike a king, the prime minister is elected by the citizens and the power is distributed in several departments: environment, education, health, transport, foreign affair and etc. Each department is headed by a minister chosen by the prime minister.**

- **This whole system looks complicated!** Commented Tiff.

- **Yes indeed. There is so much to say about the Earth, but I'm not even able to explaining everything to you!**

- **Can you tell us other things please?** Asked Honey.

I was about to start another topic when suddenly…

- **What's going on here!?** Asked a grumpy voice.

I know this voice…Our heads turn towards the voice and we saw in front of us none other than King Dedede, accompanied by his servant Escargoon and some Spear Waddle Dee.

- **I will not allow my people plotting behind my back! Disperse immediately before I am forced to use the hard way!** He ordered.

Tiff made her way trough the crowd and faced the king, followed closely by her brother and Kirby.

- **But it is not plotting!** She protested.

- **Yeah we only talk!** Added Tuff.

- **They resist your majesty,** noted Escargoon.

- **In this case I have no choice but to use force,** smirked the king, **Waddle Dee, forwards!**

The Spear Waddle Dee marched and threatened the Cappies with their spears. The people dispersed slowly. One of the Waddle Dee approached me and directed the point of his spear against my throat.

- **Aw you're so cute!** I say spontaneously.

The creature blushed at my comment and lowered his weapon. I took the opportunity to take him in my arms and give him hugs.

- **Aw how could I be afraid of a little thing as adorable as you? You are so cute and so innocent!** I squealed.

He gave me a hug and I hugged him back and laughing. Which had the effect of attracting the attention on me.

- **Hey! Who are you!?** Asked curtly King Dedede.

I put de Waddle Dee on the ground before retorting in the same tone:

- **I could ask you the same question!**

- **How insolent!** Huffed Escargoon, **do you know at least who you are dealing with? You are in presence of his majesty of Dream Land: King Dedede!**

I winked at Tiff and Tuff before pretending to think. Let's play a little with these two!

- **Dedede is not it? Hm, I think I have already heard that name before…ah now I remember! The how-so-great king of Dream Land who tried on several occasions to defeat a warrior named Kirby and never succeed! Tsk, pathetic!**

I laughed and I look at the king and his servant. They are both red in anger!

- **How are you aware of these things!?** Yelled Escargoon.

- **Let's say I have my sources…** I replied with arrogance.

- **Yeah!** Said Tuff, **especially since in your world, you know a lot about Dream Land and Kirby so…mmmphf!**

Tiff quickly placed her hand in the mouth of his brother and glared at him. Unfortunately, his words intrigued King Dedede who's now looking at me with a suspicious look.

- **Looks like your hiding something is not it?** Asked the king.

I remain silent.

- **I will not repeat myself again: who are you, where do you come from and what do you know about Kirby!?**

- **My identity and my provenance does not concern you!** I replied curtly.

He growled at my answer.

- **Feisty I see!** He exclaimed, taking his hammer, **let's try to change that!**

I gulped and step back **.** Only ONE blow of his hammer can certainly cause VERY SERIOUS damage to me…if it is not instant death! I recoil in fear, which made the king smile.

- **Not so clever now huh?** Snickered Escargoon.

I keep going back until my back hit the tree. Dedede approached me increasingly until Kirby and the other blocks his way.

- **Out of my way!** Cried the fat penguin.

- **No! We will not let you hurt our friend!** Cried Tiff.

- **Why you little…**

- **Sir wait!** Suddenly exclaimed Escargoon.

He whispered in the king's ear.

- **Yeah…not a bad idea…** King Dedede murmured.

They went up both in their car.

- **Next time you will not escape that easily sweetheart!** Said the King.

They left with their Waddle Dee and returned to the castle. I let my back slide down the tree until I hit the ground and I let out a sigh of relief.

- **Are you ok? Are you hurt?** Asked Tiff.

- **For a second I thought it was de end of me…!** I said, **Anyway, thank you for protecting me.**

I smiled at Tiff. Tiff and Tuff each took one of my arms and dragged me by force while Kirby climbed on my back.

- **Come on we still have plenty of things to show you!** Said Tuff.

I followed them with a smile.

 **-(Time Skip)-**

During the rest of the day, I saw with my own eyes all over Dream Land and I meet in the flesh several person and creature like Dynablade and Whispy Woods. All welcomed me warmly and made me their friend (except King Dedede and Escargoon). We are now in the evening and Tiff and Tuff left me at Kirby's house for the night. While de pink ball is sleeping peacefully in my arms, I stares at the ceiling and I can not help but think about one thing:

- **I can't believe that what happens to me is real…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trouble begins…

The next morning, I was awakened by an adorable little pink ball.

- **M-J!** He said, shaking me slightly.

I turn my head toward Kirby and I affectionately strokes his head.

- **Good morning to you too Kirby.**

- **Poyo, poyo!**

I get up out the bed and I stretch. I look at my watch out of habit.

- **…huh?**

My watch displays only one hour: « Tue, 06-05, 2:45 p.m. » …the same time as the last time I checked. Is it broken? Unless this interdimensional travel has deregulated the space-time or a bullshit like that? Anyway, it's not like I really needed it here…I detach my watch and slip it into my bag before following Kirby outside.

- **So Kirby, what do you want to do today?** I asked.

He pulled on my jeans and beckoned me to follow him. I followed him and he took me to the beach.

- **It's…it's beautiful!** I exclaimed, contemplating the sea.

I sit on the sand and I watch Kirby play with a crab. Suddenly, my attention is on a sea shell. I take it and contemplate it.

- **You like too collect sea shells too?**

I turned and I saw Tiff.

- **Oh Hello Tiff. Not especially. You know, we have the same kind on Earth.**

- **So why this one catch your attention?**

- **Their appearance. They look so…childish.**

She sits next to me and she look at me with a confused look. I explain:

- **They have de same appearance as a drawing children. This make sense since this world is a cartoon…well…you know what I mean.**

She nodded and turns to the sea.

- **I know you're here since yesterday but, until then, what do you think of Dream Land?**

- **I love it,** I answered, **this world is just wonderful! Everything is so calm, so peaceful and…*chuckle* I still cannot believe I'm here…**

- **Sometimes life takes the most unexpected turns.**

- **Indeed. Oh my dear Vincent, when I think of what you told the other day: « and then who knows? Perhaps one day, we will go to Dream Land! » Who would have thought that this day would come true?**

- **Who's Vincent?**

- **He's a friend. He and I share the same passion for Kirby. He may be shy or careless from time to time, but overall he's a good man. I will replace him for nothing in the world.**

- **I see. So…you're dating?**

- **W-WHAT!?** I choked.

I blushed. Oh my god did she really just ask me that question!? Ugh this is so embarrassing…the worst is that I've had a crush on him.

- **Wha…n-no! Vince is not my boyfriend! W-we're just…just friends…**

- **Are you sure? Your face seems to say something else~** she teased.

I blushed even more and embarrassed, I buried my head in my hands. Quick! I must find a way to turn the conversation. No matter what but quickly!

- **POYOO!**

I straightened up and I turn to Kirby to see the poor little pink ball getting pinched by a crab. I get up and head towards him.

- **Kirby are you okay? Aw my poor baby.**

I hug him, which earned me a chuckle from Tiff.

- **Why are you laughing?** I asked.

- **You act like a mother to Kirby!**

I chuckled too.

- **What can I say? I can not help loving this adorable creature.**

I kiss him on the forehead.

- **Poyo!**

- **Come on guys, I think it's time to return to town,** said Tiff.

- **I follow you,** I replied.

 **-(Time Skip)-**

Tiff, Kirby and I walk in the street of Cappytown. Strangely, the town is more agitated than usual.

- **Halt! Thief! Stop him!**

- **Tiff, Marie-Jeanne! Watch out!**

- **Uh? What is AH!**

I was tackled to the ground by a black blur. I raise my head and I see a little black ninja with cat ears stand on my chest. He also wears a green round bag with white patterns. His slanted eyes stare at me. After a few second, he was removed from my body and Tiff helped me up.

- **Thank you.**

- **Tuff, Chief Bookem, what's happening? And who is this ninja?** Tiff asked, turning towards the two cappies.

- **I don't know. He appeared out of nowhere and he began to rob everyone!** Said Tuff.

Tuff and Chief Bookem stood before us. The creature struggled in the Chief's arms. Speaking of it, I have the impression of having seen it somewhere…

- **Tac…?** I murmured.

The thief stopped struggling and looked at me. It's confirmed, it is indeed an enemy in «Kirby Super Star».

- **You know him?** Asked Tiff.

- **Yes. His name is Tac. It is an enemy in games. A true little thief…**

- **Do you think he is a new monster of the king?** She asked me quietly.

- **You already know the answer,** I replied in a low voice.

- **Anyway, this little rascal will end behind bars!** Said Chief Bookem, **hold him for me while I get out my handcuffs.**

That's when Tac escaped from the grip of the police chief. He jumped on me, grabbed my shoulder bag and he fled. I was speechless for a few second…

- **That little…COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING THIEF!**

Without hesitation, I launched in pursuit. Ignoring the calls of my friends.

 **-(Time Skip)-**

The pursuit lasted for several minutes before I could finally capture the monster in my arms.

- **I've got you!** I triumphed.

Tac began to struggle.

- **Ooooh no! You will not leave as long as you do not give everything that you stole!**

He stopped struggling and snarled. I raise him to the level of my eyes.

- **Hmm…I wonder why the king would use a little thief like you…**

That's when a clamp grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. I let out a cry of surprise and Tac took the opportunity to break free from my arms.

- **What the…?**

I wriggle and struggle to shake off the grip of the clamp. Unfortunately, my efforts are vain…That's when I heard laughter behind me. The clamp retracted and pulled me closer to my kidnappers, which are none other than King Dedede and Escargoon. I clench my teeth.

- **I told you that you will not escape that easily,** said the king.

- **RELEASE MY NOW!** I screamed.

- **It's out of the question! From now on, you are MY prisoner…**

He grabbed my chin forcefully.

-… **And I do not intend to let you go.**

He released my chin and I glared at him. They took me to their castle and locked me in a cell. Tac (who had followed us all the way) tied my wrists, put a chain around my neck and hung it on the wall. I fell on my knee.

- **I swear that when I free myself, I'll make you regret!** I hissed.

- **I don't think you can do anything right now!** Snickered Escargoon.

- **What do you want from me!?** I said curtly.

- **I heard that you know a lot about Kirby…** began Dedede.

- **So you should certainly know his weaknesses…** continued Escargoon.

- **And it is this information that I want you to give us.**

- **What makes you think I have them?** I lied.

- **Do not play the innocent! Tuff has already mentioned it so stop denying it!** Said Escargoon.

I sigh and I turned my head, not even bothering to look a them.

- **You're wasting your time; I will say nothing.**

The king began to lose patience.

- **Ceases your stubbornness and give me what I want!**

- **And why would I do that? I do not take order from a man who proclaimed himself king!**

- **How dare you…** started Escargoon.

King Dedede hit Escargoon on the head to silence him.

- **Quiet!**

The king turned toward me.

- **If you do not want to talk willingly, I'll make you talk by force!**

He took out his hammer. I turn pale. This time, I have no one to come and save me. One hit and I die. The king raised his hammer and was about to hit me with it when in panic, I closed my eyes and I screamed:

- **Ok, Ok, Ok that's fine I talk! Please don't hurt me!**

Nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw the hammer at a few centimeters from my head. The king smirked and lowered his weapon.

- **Go on, I'm listening.**

I sighed.

- **…The copy ability. Kirby is unable to fight if he does not transform.**

- **Of course! Why we did not think of that before!** Exclaimed Escargoon.

- **And how am I supposed to prevent Kirby from transforming?** Asked Dedede.

I turn my gaze to Tac.

- **Your monster, Tac, he can steal anything; including the ability of Kirby. If you put him in a team with a powerful monster, victory is guaranteed.**

The king smirked and turned.

- **Good. In this case, it's time to download a new monster. Escargoon, Tac, follow me!**

- **Yes your majesty.**

They come out of the cell and they shut it behind them, leaving me alone inside. I tried to follow but the chain attached to my neck stopped me.

- **HEY! What about me!? You got what you wanted, so let me go!**

Dedede and Escargoon laughed.

- **Idiot! You really think we'll let you go?** Said Escargoon.

- **If I freed you, you go immediately prevent Kirby about our plan. So you'll stay here quietly until we come back,** Said the king.

They left the donjon, laughing. I drop to my knees and I shamefully lowered my head.

- **I'm sorry Kirby…** I whispered **…I've betrayed you…now because of me, you will face two monsters, including one that can steal you powers…Neither Tiff nor Meta Knight will help you…**

A tear rolled down my cheek.

- **Kirby…forgive me,** I sobbed.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _The king and his two servant entered the throne room. King Dedede went to his throne and sat there._

 _-_ _ **I hope this girl did not lie to me.**_

 _He pressed a button and the monster download system appeared in the room. The Customer appeared in the screen._

 _-_ _ **Hello there, triple D,**_ _he greeted,_ _ **Should I conclude that your kidnapping was a success?**_

 _-_ _ **Indeed,**_ _replied the king,_ _ **and now that I know that Tac can steal the powers of Kirby, I'm going to need your most powerful monster!**_

 _-_ _ **No problem your majesty. I have exactly what you need!**_

 _The king pressed a button and downloaded a new monster. After a few minutes, the download was finished._

 _-_ _ **I present you the terrifying Landia!**_ _Introduced the Customer._

 _On the base of the machine, stood a biped and orange dragon the size of Dyna Blade. Its neck was surrounded by white fur, its wings were fitted with a claw and it have a long tail topped with a purple arrowhead with orange stripe. The monster also had 4 dragon heads with dark green eyes, two oranges peaks on the side of their face, a deep orange star-shaped mark in the middle of their face and pink horns with red stripes (3 horns for the left and right heads and 2 horns for the top and bottom heads). Finally, the head on the top wore a platinum crown with a red gemstone. Landia spread is wings and roared._

 _-_ _ **Awesome! With that, it is sure that Kirby will have no chance!**_ _Exclaimed the king._

 _King Dedede turned to Tac._

 _-_ _ **Tac, take Landia with you and get rid of Kirby is that clear?**_

 _Tac nodded and climbed on the back of Landia. He gave it a little kick in the side to signal it to move. The dragon roared again and the two monsters swooped towards the exit. They went out the throne room and flew in the sky of Dream Land. The king rose from his throne._

 _-_ _ **We have not time to loose! Let's follow them Escargoon!**_

 _-_ _ **Very well your majesty.**_

 _-_ _ **Eh, Eh, Eh, let's see how you will manage to deal with it Kirby…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

 **Versus Tac and Landia**

 **-(Tiff POV)-**

- **Marie-Jeanne! Marie-Jeanne!** I yelled, **where are you Marie-Jeanne!**

- **M-J! M-J!** Yelled Kirby.

- **Marie-Jeanne! Where are you? Answer us!** Yelled Tuff.

It's been now several minute since we seek Marie-Jeanne. After she went after Tac, we completely lost her track. Breathless from shouting, we sat in the grass.

- **Still nothing…** Tuff groused **, It's been several minutes as we call her and still nothing…**

- **I know…** I sighed.

- **According to you where could she go?**

- **I have no idea…**

- **Poyooo…** Kirby said sadly.

I get up and I put my hand on his back comfortingly.

- **Don't worry Kirby, I'm sure we'll find her.**

That's when we heard a roar. I look around and strangely; I saw nothing unusual. My brother began to shake and pointed towards the sky.

- **T-T-Tiff look u-up!** He panicked.

I look up and I saw a dragon with 4 heads flying in the sky. One of its heads noticed us, and he headed straight towards us.

- **Quick! Get away!** I cried.

The dragon landed in front of us and we moved just in time before it crushes us. Its four pairs of eyes are fixed on Kirby and he groaned.

- **Where this dragon come from!?** Exclaimed Tuff.

I was unable to answer since the presence of the dragon intimidated me. It was then that I noticed that there was something on his back…no, not something…but rather someone…and that person is Tac!

- _ **It's Tac! What is he doing here!?**_ I wondered, _**Marie-Jeanne was chasing him! So if he is there, what could have…**_

I was pulled out of my thought by a motor noise. The king's car stopped just beside the monster and Dedede got up to watch us.

- **Not bad isn't?** He said, **It's my new monster! His name is Landia.**

- **Dedede! What did you do with our friend!** I asked curtly.

The king and his sidekick laughed.

- **Don't worry about her, the king offered her a wonderful stay in the dungeon!** Said Escargoon.

- **And as a thank to my generosity she gave me some trick to get rid of Kirby!**

- **That's nonsense! Marie-Jeanne would never do such a thing!**

- **Let's see about that…Landia, attack!**

Landia roared and flapped its wings. This created a gust of wind that hurled us in the air. Kirby was separated from my brother and me. Once we fell on the ground, we all got up and Kirby was immediately attacked by fireballs. Our pink friend panicked and fled at full speed, dodging the fireballs throw by the dragon.

- **Come on Kirby! Dodge them!** Exclaimed Tuff.

Kirby dodged the attacks as the best he can but he inevitably ends up getting hit. The fireball exploded and Kirby was thrown a few meters away. Landia took of and headed for Kirby.

- **Tiff!** Called out my brother.

- **Right! KABU SEND THE WARP STAR**! I shouted.

- **WHAT!?** Exclaimed King Dedede and Escargoon.

Kirby continued to dodge de fireball when the Warp Star arrived. After dodging another attack, he jumped on his star and headed towards the dragon.

- **It…it came back!? B-b-but how…!?** Exclaimed Escargoon, shocked.

- **Grrr whatever! Landia! Don't let yourself get by this runt!** Yelled King Dedede.

Landia launched a new wave of fireball.

- **Kirby! Suck them!** I ordered.

Kirby nodded and he inhaled the fireballs. He turned into «Fire Kirby».

- **Yeah Awesome! It's «Fire Kirby»!** Exclaimed Tuff.

Kirby spat fire on Landia. Landia also spat fire and the two flame jets collided. Flames jet are opposing to each other and trying to push the opposing jet. Kirby flames began to gain more and more ground until they finally hit the dragon. The flames exploded and Landia screamed in pain. King Dedede gritted his teeth.

- **Tac, it's your turn!** He yelled. 

Landia rushed on Kirby again. He dodged again, but at the same time, Tac jumped from the back of the monster and jumped on Kirby. He slapped Kirby and to my surprise, the slap made him lose his ability! His hat was transformed into a small star that Tac grabbed and tucked in his bag. Our eyes widened.

- **Tiff! Kirby has lost his ability!** Exclaimed Tuff.

- **How can this be possible!?** I exclaimed, shocked.

- **Look like she has not lied to you, sir,** Said Escargoon to King Dedede.

Tac threw himself into the void and was immediately caught by Landia. He climbed on its back and Landia threw fireballs at Kirby. The sphere of fire touched him and made him fall from its Warp Star. Landia rushed at him and struck him with its tail, sending him crashing to the ground. We ran to him.

- **Kirby! Are you okay!?** Asked Tuff.

- **Poyoooooo…** he moaned in pain.

He rose. The Warp Star arrived right next to Kirby.

- **Come on Kirby, I know you can do it!** I encouraged him, **sucks its attacks again!**

- **It's useless…**

- **What?**

We turned and saw Meta Knight.

- **Meta Knight!** I exclaimed.

- **Tac has the power to rob Kirby abilities. No matter how many time Kirby will try to transform, his ability will be taken away by the enemy,** he explained.

- **But if Kirby does not transform, how can he defeat the monster?**

- **Unfortunately, I do not know the answer…**

Meanwhile, Kirby was back on the Warp Star and faced Landia.

- _ **Oh Kirby…**_ I thought, _**how are we going to do this?**_

 **-(Normal POV)-**

Still trapped in the dungeon, I lean against the wall and I buried my head in my lap. Tears flow down my cheeks.

- **It's all my fault,** I lamented, **It's all my fault…Kirby will be killed and I can not do anything for him…**

That's when I heard the cell door open. I raise my head and I saw a Waddle Dee with a spear and a keyring coming towards me. I quickly dried my tears and I tilted my head.

- **A Waddle Dee? What are you doing here?**

He just looks at me. That's when I remember…

- **Are you the Waddle Dee from the other day?**

He nodded.

- **You came here to help me?**

He nodded again and he cut the ropes tying my wrists with his spear. He passed me the keyring and I could unlock the chains around my neck. Once released, I took the Waddle Dee in my arm and I kiss him on the forehead.

- **Thanks buddy.**

He blushed and I put him on the ground.

- **If you came to help me, does that mean you give up serving the king to put you in my service?** I asked.

He nodded vigorously. I laughed at his energy.

- **Very well. In this case, I'll have to find you a name and a way to differentiate yourself from the other Waddle Dee.**

I got out of my pocket a small blue bandana and I tie it on his head.

- **I baptize you Bandana Dee, or Ban for short. Are you okay with that?**

He jumps for joys. Now that that's done, it's time to fix my mistakes and help Kirby.

- **Ban, I need you to guide me to the outside of the castle. We have to help Kirby asap!**

He nodded and beckoned me to follow him. We left the cell and Bob guided me through the castle. One thought crossed my mind.

- _ **Hold on Kirby, I'm coming.**_

 **-(Tiff POV)-**

Things are bad. Things are really, really bad. Kirby is currently being massacred by Landia! And whenever Kirby sucks one of its attack and transform, Tac step in and steals his ability. Tears come to my eyes. I'd love to help him but I don't know how. Kirby dodged the fireballs of the dragon but was hit by the latter. He fell from the Warp Star and crashed on the ground. Kirby tried to get up but could not.

- **Kirby!** I yelled desperately.

- **What's the matter Kirby, already out of breath?** Mocked the king.

He turned towards his monster.

- **Enough playing. Finish him!** He ordered.

Landia landed on the ground and walked towards Kirby. It stood in front of him and prepared to spit fireballs. Unable to bear the sight, I hurried towards him.

- **KIRBY!** I yelled.

- **Tiff no it's too dangerous!** Cried Tuff.

I stand protectively in front of Kirby and I close my eyes. Waiting for the fatal blow.

- **Tiff! Kirby!** Yelled a familiar voice, **Ban, made it go away!**

I opened my eyes and I saw Landia screaming in pain. It flew away and that's when I saw that behind it, stood Marie-Jeanne and a Waddle Dee with a blue bandana.

 **-(Normal POV)-**

Ban planted his spear in the tail of Landia. It cried out of pain and flew. I sigh of relief. One more minute and it was the end of my darling pink ball! Tiff and Kirby saw me and their eyes lit up with joy.

- **Marie-Jeanne!** Exclaimed Tiff.

- **M-J!** Exclaimed Kirby.

- **You!? How did you escape!?** Exclaimed furiously King Dedede.

I rush to my friend and I take them in my arms.

- **I'm so happy to see you,** said Tiff, on the verge of tears.

- **Me too Tiff, me too…**

I look up and I look at the dragon and the thief on its back.

- **Tac and Landia huh? What a team!** I exclaimed.

Tiff looks at me with a confused look. I smirked.

- **But if they are a team…I do not see why Kirby could not be also in a team.**

- **You have a plan?** She asked.

- **Of course I have!**

I looked at Kirby and Bandana Dee.

- **Kirby, it's time to get back on the Warp Star. Ban, attends him. Go towards Landia but do not attack it. Your target his Tac. You understand?**

They nodded with a determined look.

- **Then let's go!**

Kirby went up on the Warp Star and helped Ban to ride with him. The two of them flew towards Landia.

- **It will not happen like that! Landia, exterminate them!** Ordered the king.

- **Kirby! Suck the fireballs!** I ordered.

- **Marie-Jeanne wait, it will not work!** Said Tiff, **the minute Kirby will transform, Tac will steal his ability!**

- **Do you trust me Tiff?** I asked.

- **Yes but…**

- **Then trust me and observe.**

She wanted to object but she stays silent. Landia threw fireballs at Kirby and Bandana Dee. Kirby inhaled them and turned into «Fire Kirby».

- **Tac, you know what to do!** Yelled King Dedede.

- **Ban, get ready!** I yelled.

Tac jumped off Landia's back and jumped on Kirby. He slapped the pink ball and made him lose his ability.

- **NOW!** I shouted.

When Kirby lost his ability, Ban attacked with his spear and pierced Tac with it. The little ninja monster died; and exploded in a puff of smoke. I raise my fist in the air.

- **YES!**

- **I cannot believe it, it worked!** Exclaimed Tuff.

- **Your majesty, I think your plan is starts to fall overboard.**

King Dedede hit Escargoon.

- **The fight is not over yet! I still have my most powerful monster!** He said.

The bag Tac was carrying with him fell and its contents spilled on the floor. I took the opportunity to get my bag back. After regaining my belongings, I saw small red stars on the floor. I take one and I realize that it looks like two drops of water to those I have made. Is it possible that my skill stars work in this world? Without hesitation, I pull out my pouch and I dig a green star.

- **Kirby! Take this!** I yelled, throwing the star.

It went towards Kirby and he sucked it. He turned into «Leaf Kirby». A smile appeared on my lips: they work!

- **Awesome! A new transformation!** Exclaimed Tuff.

- **Meta Knight, what is this new ability?** Asked Tiff.

- **It is «Leaf Kirby»,** Meta Knight and myself answered simultaneously.

- **«Leaf Kirby»?**

- **«Leaf Kirby» grants Kirby the power to control leaves. The leaves he creates are extremely sharp and can overcome any enemies,** explained Meta Knight.

Kirby spins around himself and created a huge leaf tornado. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight and I moved back to avoid being drawn into the storm. Landia flapped furiously its wings to avoid ending up in the tornado but it failed. The king's car began to shake and slowly went to the tornado.

- **We will be sucked into the tornado! Hurry up and get us out of here!** Yelled the king.

Escargoon leaned with all his strength on the reverse gear, but the vehicle still advances toward the leaf storm.

- **What are you doing you fool! Move back!**

- **But I do what I can sir!** Protested Escargoon.

The car becomes trapped inside the tornado. The swirled inside the storm for several minute before their car collided with Landia. The impact made the vehicle explode, sending King Dedede and Escargoon kilometers away, and knocked Landia. The dragon crashed on the ground and Kirby dissipated the leaf tornado. Tiff and Tuff jumped in joy.

- **Hooray Kirby won!** They happily exclaimed.

Kirby spat the star and turned back into normal. The Warp Star landed, allowing Kirby and Bandana Dee to disembark. The star flew to Kabu Canyon and I took the two little creatures in my arms.

- **You were fantastic!** I said.

They gave me a hug and I gave them a hug in return. That's when my eyes fell on the unconscious form of Landia. A detail catches my eyes: The Master Crown (The crown Landia wears) is supposed to be gold with a blue gem. So why it is platinum with a red gem? I put Kirby and Ban on the ground and head to the dragon. I removed the crown from its head and I inspected it.

- **The appearance is the same…why the color is not?** I wondered.

- **Watch out!** Yelled Meta Knight.

Black mist appeared around the crown and it began to climb on my arms. I let out a cry of terror. Meta Knight ran over me and cut the crown in half with his sword. The mist withdrew immediately after the destruction of the accessory. The others rushed towards me.

- **Marie-Jeanne, are you okay!?** Asked Tiff.

- **Yes…**

I look at the destroyed crown.

- **What is this crown?**

- **This object is a creation of Nightmare Enterprise. The wearer is granted immense power, but in return, he finds himself under the control of N.M.E.** Explained Meta Knight.

- **So Landia was controlled by N.M.E?** Said Tiff, pointing the dragon.

- **Yes.**

Suddenly, Landia's body began to glow and split into 4 identical dragons. They were similar to their fused form, but without the arrowhead at the end of the tail and the number of horn which rose to two for everyone. They grunted and opened their eyes (which also became blue). I reach out to the one in front of me and lay my hand on its snout.

- **Hello there~** I cooed.

He rubbed against my hand and he sticks to me like a puppy. Kirby and Tuff followed my lead and approached the other dragons to pet them. They even managed to get on their back!

- **Yahoo that's so cool, I'm on a dragon!** Exclaimed Tuff.

- **Poyo!**

- **They are separated into 4!? But how?** Exclaimed Tiff, speechless.

- **They were always 4,** I explained **, Landia was responsible for protecting a crown called Master Crown, who is the source of limitless power. They merge together when wearing the crown.**

- **This platinum crown was not the real one is not it? So where is the original?**

- **I fear it is already in the hands of our enemies,** answered Meta Knight.

I froze at that. I turn to Meta Knight with a shocked look.

- **Oh no…don' tell me that…**

- **What? What's the matter?** Asked Tiff.

- **N.M.E have the Master Crown…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Legend and prophecy**

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Meta Knight and I are in the castle library doing research on Nightmare Enterprise and the Master Crown. I get on a scale and I look at all the books on the shelf.

- **Tiff, it's boring to death!** Tuff complained, **we really have to do research? Kirby successfully defeated N.M.E once so why he could not defeat him a second time?**

- **This time it's different Tuff…** I sighed, **now that N.M.E wears the Master Crown, Kirby's Star rod will no longer have any effect on him…**

- **That is why we must find another way to defeat him,** continued Meta Knight.

- **Tiff,** **have you found something?** I asked.

- **No, I have not found anything…and you?**

- **Nothing neither.**

That's when my eyes alight on a book entitled: « _Fountain of dreams_ ». Curious, I got the book out from the shelf and I look at its cover.

- **Ok, never mind, I may have found something. Ban, catch!** I said, dropping the book.

Bandana Dee catch the book and put it on the table. I get of the scale and we gathered around the book.

- **Fountains of Dreams? Are you sure it will lead us on a clue?** Tiff asked uncertainly.

I just shrugged. Tiff opened the book we start reading it.

 _«Fountain of Dreams are holy location found on planets across the galaxy. The fountains collect the hopes and dreams of their planet's inhabitant and in return, with a powerful artifact named "Star Rod", and in return, it gave them good dreams. Without a Star Rod, a Fountain of Dreams cannot function…»_

 _«Unfortunately, like light and shadow, there is an opposite to these sacred place: a being of pure nightmare, better know by the name of N.M.E…»_

 _«N.M.E could not approach the Fountain of Dreams by himself. He created a horde of monster to do his job and destroy the fountains. So he could extend nightmare and darkness in the entire universe…»_

 _«Trough the centuries, many Fountain of Dreams were destroyed by N.M.E. Others, to be protected, were hidden in the heart of their planet and access sealed by 5 Power Star. They have been untrusted to the wise and hidden in temple in every corner of the planet…»_

 _«To opens the door of the Fountain of Dreams, you must gather the 5 Power Star hidden in the 5 temples: the knight temple, fire temple, light temple, ice temple and the hammer temple…»_

- **Kirby's Star Rod is an artifact? That's awesome!** Exclaimed Tuff.

- **No, Kirby's Star Rod appears only if he inhaled the Warp Star, its only a copy,** I said.

- **But if we can get hold of the Star Rod of this planet, we will increase our chance of defeating N.M.E,** said Meta Knight.

- **What about the Master Crown? I thought you said that the Star Rod alone can't defeat him?** Said Tuff.

That's true. Even with the original Star Rod, we cannot get rid of the crown. Come on M-J think! How did you managed to defeat Magolor in Kirby Return to Dream Land? The Super Abilities! But I did not have the time to make theses star…so how…? Wait a minute…

- **The knight, fire, light, ice and hammer…** I whispered.

- **Marie-Jeanne, what are you talking about?** Asked Tiff.

- **I know of to defeat him!** I suddenly exclaimed!

- **Really? How?**

- **These Power Star are, in fact, star of Super Abilities. They are like the one I used on Kirby, but they are more powerful. There are five of them: Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Flare Beam, Ice Bowl and Grand Hammer. Its with the Super Abilities that I could destroy the crown.**

- **So if I understand correctly…Ultra Sword is the knight star, Monster Flame the fire star, Flare Beam the light star, Ice Bowl the ice star and Grand Hammer the hammer star?** Summed Tiff.

- **Exactly!**

At the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Meta Knight' eyes became blue for a split second.

- **Now we only have to find the location of the temples of this planet,** I said.

- **Let's go see Professor Curio. I'm sure he will give us clues,** suggested Tiff.

She left the library, followed closely by Tuff and Kirby. I walked to follow them when…

- **Marie-Jeanne,** called Meta Knight.

I stopped and turned to the knight.

- **Yes?** I asked.

- **There is something I want to show you. Your Waddle Dee can follow us if he wants.**

I turned towards Ban and he nodded. We left the library and we followed Meta Knight.

 **-(Time Skip)-**

After an hour of walking, we find ourselves inside Kabu. I watch Meta Knight in confusion as he advances towards the stele of the Warp Star.

- **Why did you bring me here?** I asked.

He did not answer. He went behind the stele and laid a hand on. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the stele slide to the left, revealing a secret passage. We descend the steps and we arrive in a statue-filled room. I recognized some of them like Captain Vul, Galacta Knight and Trident Knight and the others not. I front of each statue, there is clothing and/or objects that belonged to the person on the statue.

- **Where are we?**

- **This room is a secret room built in the memory of the fallen warrior,** Explained Meta Knight, **all that you see here are died long ago to protect the planet from N.M.E.**

- **So it's like…a cemetery? Meta Knight why did you bring me here? Wouldn't it have been more logical to talk about that to Tiff and Kirby?**

Meta Knight walked towards a statue and I followed. The statue represented a human, a girl about the same age as me. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a Star Warrior uniform. I read the inscription under de statue.

- **Lady Rose?**

- **She was a talented warrior, like Kirby, she could copy the abilities of her opponents, in her own way.**

While talking, Meta Knight's eyes became…gray? It's the first time I see his eyes change into this color! What could gray represent? Sadness?

- **Did you…did you knew her?** I asked timidly.

- **Indeed, we were childhood friends.**

 **-(Flashback)-**

 _-_ _ **Meta! Meta wait!**_ _Yelled the young girl._

 _Meta Knight turned and saw the young redhead jogging towards him. She wore her army uniform, which meant that she was about to go on a mission._

 _-_ _ **Rose, you're going on a mission?**_ _Deduced the blue ball._

 _-_ _ **Yes, I'm off to Popstar with my father and others warriors,**_ _she explained,_ _ **a horde of monsters has been sighted on the planet and the Fountain of Dream would be threatened. It'll be my first mission to the front!**_

 _-_ _ **Front!? Rose! This is much more than what a soldier of our rank can handle!**_ _Meta Knight panicked,_ _ **you will get yourself killed!**_

 _Rose's eyes widened, she knew Meta Knight and it was not his habit to panic like that._

 _-_ _ **Meta I'm touched that you care about me but…**_

 _-_ _ **Rose! Rose come on we're leaving!**_ _Cried a voice in the distance._

 _-_ _ **I'm coming!**_ _She cried, going towards the voice._

 _-_ _ **Wait!**_ _Shouted Meta Knight._

 _He caught her hand._

 _-_ _ **I…be careful.**_

 _Rose's gaze softened._

 _-_ _ **I promise Meta. And if something happens to me, I am convinced that one day, someone else will take my place.**_

 _Meta Knight dropped the had of her friend and he watched her leave, with no idea that this would be their last meeting…_

 **-(End of flashback)-**

- **She never returned from this mission…**

- **I'm sorry…** I sympathized.

- **Don't be, you have nothing to do with this,** he said, **however, she had hope in the new generation…**

He took the clothes lying and the foot of the statue and hold them out to me.

- **She knew that if she were to die, someone would take her place and fight. And you are this someone Marie-Jeanne.**

I was taken aback. Me? Becoming a star warrior!? I'm flattered but I think Meta Knight made a mistake…I don't even know how to fight!

- **M-me?** I choked, **no I…I do not have what it takes to be a star warrior! I am only a mere human!**

- **So she was.**

- **I have no experience!** I protested.

- **Kirby did not initially, and look where he is now.**

- **…**

- **You have a lot of potential Marie-Jeanne. Your knowledge of our world will be crucial in this battle. In addition, Kirby can not defeat N.M.E alone, he will need someone with the same power as him.**

He has a point. Ultra Sword and Star Rod are considered in game as different capacities; Kirby can not have them at the same time…unless he is accompanied by a second Kirby. Looking at the clothes, I suddenly remember my dream:

 _ **Beyond the fourth wall, your destiny is. Have no fear, take your time. The stars will guide you to the right path.**_

The stars…is that a reference to the Stars Warriors? My coming here wouldn't be a stroke of luck? Anyway, N.M.E is threatening this world again and I can not sit there idly. I put my doubts aside and I take the clothes.

- **I will do everything in my power to help you.**

Meta Knight's eyes were blue for a split second. I bet he is smiling under his mask.

- **Very good. I'll be upstairs. Come join me as soon as you have finished putting your uniform.**

He left. I look at Ban and motioned him to turn around. As soon as his back face me, I take off my clothes and put on the uniform. Exceptionally, it fit me like a glove. I finish putting on the gloves and I attach the pin on my hair. I put my old clothes in my bag before looking at Lady Rose statue on last time. I kneel before it.

- **I will do my best to not disappoint you Lady Rose.**

I get up, call Ban and we left the sanctuary.


End file.
